


Adam Driver V (Critic's Choice Awards 2020) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [5]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Today's hand porn comes courtesy of Adam's habit of stroking his beard with his hands, caught by a photographer at the 2020 Critic's Choice Awards this last January.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Adam Driver V (Critic's Choice Awards 2020) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> About 4 hours today, and I'm learning I like using actual photographic portraits better than event photos.
> 
> With thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for posting the original reference photo and enabling my continued obsession with this man and his big beautiful hands.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190885877119/adam-driver-v-todays-hand-porn-comes-courtesy-of)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-5-cca2020.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-5-cca2020-hand-snippet.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
